All the Pieces of Me
by Lady Lizi
Summary: iFall, sometimes I fall so fast, when I hit that bottom, crash, you're all I have...i GordoOFC, MirandaTudgeman.


Title: All the Pieces of Me  
Author: Ellie the Waffle Queen  
Summary: The good ol' 'new girl, in a new school' story, with a slight twist. Gordo/OFC, Miranda/Tudgeman. Senior year fic.  
Characters: Mainly Gordo, Abby (mine), Miranda, Larry. Cameos by Matt, Malina and Mr. Dig.  
Author's Note: Meh, tell me if I get way off track with the characters, eh? But, I do really like this concept, so...yeah.  
Disclaimer: I own Abby Dawes. That's about it.

Abby Dawes stepped out of her car, preparing for her first day in a new high school. It had to be her senior year. Her mom couldn't wait until she finished high-school to move to Hillridge, could she? That would just make it too easy on Abby. She pulled her long brown hair back out of her face and into a ponytail. She looked up at Hillridge High and sighed deeply. _Note to self,_ she thought, _don't let anything get to you today, or else it'll just be really bad. Not that it's not going to be already._ She peeked at her schedule. At least she started with a good class. Advanced English IV with Mr. Digby Sellers. _What kind of teacher has a name like Digby? Jeez, this school is shaping up to be...eh..._she opened the door and looked around. _Damn, am I the only brunette in the entire school?_

Blondes upon blondes upon blondes. _Another note to self--stay away from blonde hair dye..._she headed along through the hallway, passing by various groups of people, able to stereotype them as she passed. Cheerleaders, rich girls, jock boys, jock girls, smart girls, smart guys...eh. She was the only one there who was alone. So, that was a sign to head straight to English class. You definitely didn't want to be alone in the hallways on your first day at a new school. She searched the halls for room 198, and when she finally found it, she ducked into the room, hoping she'd been unnoticed. Taking a seat in the back of the class, she took her notebook out and jotted down her 'notes to self' for the day. 'No letting things get to you...no blonde hair dye...no getting too close to the blonde ocean...' she wrote down.

She closed her notebook and waited for some of her classmates to file into the room. A tall girl, blonde (as was the rest of the school), probably the girl Abby would end up completely jealous of, as there was one in every school. On either side of her was another blonde girl and a dark-skinned girl. "Um, excuse, sitting in my seat..." she flipped her head to the side, allowing her perfectly coifed blonde hair to flip over her right shoulder, then continued to look down at Abby, as though she expected her to care.

Abby's eyebrow immediately went up. "I think you have the wrong room. This is Advanced English. That sentence could NOT have come from someone with any comprehension of the English language..." she smiled sweetly, leaning back and getting comfortable. "But, I can't see the blackboard, so I'd be much obliged if you'd take a couple steps to your right..."  
The lead girl looked to her friends and then back to Abby. "You obviously have no clue who I am, do you? My name is Kate Sanders..." she explained, looking as though she expected Abby to care. "And this is Lizzie McGuire..." she pointed to Blondie-number-two. "And this is Claire Williams."  
Abby waved cordially. "Abby Dawes. Nice to meet you." She smiled, staying put where she was. "I want to be here less than you want me here, so why don't you just make it easier on yourself and just get out of my hair before I get pissed off? It's not a fun way to see me..." she took her pen back out and opened her notebook to a new page, watching as Kate, Lizzie and Claire took seats on the opposite side of the room.

She started writing again. 'Kate, Claire and Lizzie--avoid at all costs.' She put her pen down and lay her head on the desk. She hated it there already, and she hadn't been there for even an hour. She took her hair out of the ponytail and let it fall around her head, blocking out all the light in the room. But, when she lifted her head, she wished she hadn't. Walking into the room was a brown haired angel, with a smile that could kill. She blinked and looked in the other direction, before she made an idiot out of herself around him. But, wow. He was gorgeous. Glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that he was kind of a bookworm, like she was. He wasn't talking to Lizzie, Kate or Claire, he was just reading his book, totally oblivious to anything else.

Until he looked in her direction. He flashed a smile and nodded his head. "You must be new here. I'm David Gordon, but you can call me Dave..." he ran a hand through his long, curly hair and grinned at her.  
She smiled back and offered her hand for him to shake. "Abby Dawes. And yeah, I'm new here. Can I ask...what are they doing in Advanced English?" she nodded her head toward the terrible three.  
Dave shook her hand, then glanced at them, shrugged and rolled his eyes. "Lizzie is actually pretty smart...book-wise, anyway, but English isn't her forte. So, I'm stumped about that one. But I'm constantly wondering who Kate and Claire had to blow to get here..." he grinned and turned his glance back to Abby.  
She noticed his total disregard as to whether or not they were paying attention, and she found it even more attractive. "Is there anyone in this class that actually deserves to be here, perchance? Aside from the two of us, anyway?" she asked with a shrug.

He scanned the room, naming off person after person and how they got into that class. "And Miranda Sanchez and Larry Tudgeman. They're not here yet, but they're my best friends. Not to mention, the only other people in this class that deserve to be here. So, yeah, that's about it..."  
Abby rolled her eyes and nodded. "So, Hillridge high is a flood of dimwits, eh?" she showed her Canadian roots as strong as ever. "Damn, I miss Ontario..."  
Dave nodded and leaned back in his seat. "I was wondering if you were from Canada. It shows in your voice. Plus, Canadians are so much smarter than Americans. As a rule or something..." he winked and grinned, nearly sending Abby to her knees.  
She down at her schedule. "Hey, Dave, since you're the most personable person I've met since I came to this hole, can I see your schedule? See if we have any classes together?" she asked, figuring he'd oblige her.

He did, taking his own schedule out and handing it to her, moving to her side and peering over her shoulder. "We have French IV and Astronomy IV together...and lunch. But, that's about it..." he took another quick look, obviously checking for something. "You do have Choir with Larry and Miranda...and Advanced History with Larry and Geometry with Miranda, though. I'm sure they'll help you out."  
She smiled wide and nodded. "Why aren't they here yet, though?" she asked, hoping she and Miranda would bond, so she wouldn't be talking to all guys all the time. She did get along with guys better than girls, most of the time, but she wanted a female friend to talk to, too.  
Dave let out a slight chuckle. "They're probably off making out in front of a locker somewhere. Seriously, Miranda and Larry are the touchy-feeliest couple in Hillridge..." he grinned wide. "They'll probably rush into the room just as the bell is about to ring..."

Abby grinned back at him and watched as who she could only assume to be the teacher strolled into the room. If he wasn't the teacher, he was the oldest student there. But, she also could tell that Mr. Sellers would be the 'cool' teacher. Every school had one, and she could only assume that he was it. Also, two people (she could only assume they were Larry and Miranda) came rushing into the room, and took the seats in front of he and Abby. She couldn't help but let out a slight snicker.  
Miranda turned around and looked at her, a smile on her face. "Hey, you must be new here! The name's Miranda Sanchez..." she introduced herself. "And this is Larry Tudgeman..."  
Abby smiled and waved. "Abby Dawes. Nice to meet you both. Dave told me about you two..." she nodded her head toward Dave, suddenly noticing that Miranda and Larry didn't sink into the blonde army.

Larry flashed Abby a playfully sexy glance. "Did he tell you about my dashing, debonair, sexiness that never a woman could resist? Just ask Miranda, here...she'll tell you all about that!" he tilted his head to the side, toward Miranda. "Right, sex-kitten?"  
As though she were ignoring Larry, Miranda turned to Dave and held her index finger out. "Gordo! Did you edit my report for me yet?" she asked with a hopeful look on her face.  
Dave reached into his notebook and pulled out a laminated report. "God knows it needed it!" he rolled his eyes. "It was all one big red mark waiting for Mr. Dig's pen!" he handed the report to Miranda. "Who'd YOU blow to get into this class, huh, Miranda--and I don't mean Larry," he flashed a playful glance in Abby's direction.  
Abby burst out laughing, then raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Dig? I thought the teacher for this class was named Mr. Sellers?" she asked, a confused look now pasted onto her face.

Larry nodded and looked to the front of the class at the teacher. "It is, but don't call him that unless you want to be on his bad list for the rest of your life. He prefers Mr. Dig..."  
Abby made a mental note to write that down in her 'personal notebook' later. 'Mr. Sellers = Mr. Dig. Sellers = no.' she thought to herself. "Thanks for that. Last thing I want is to be on anyone's bad side. Although, I think I kinda managed to get there with the terrible three over there..."  
Miranda rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Yeah, it's hard not to get there with them. Lizzie used to be both Gordo's and my best friend, but you couldn't tell by looking at us, now. She got an offer to go and hang with Super Snob and her sidekick, Catwoman, and she totally ditched us..." she explained.

Abby rolled her eyes, too, and looked at Lizzie. "See, that's the type of person I find truly lame. Like, there's lame, too lame and truly lame. And people who ditch their friends are right down there with people who cheat on their significant other, in the truly lame category..." she explained with a casual tone in her voice.  
Miranda nodded and grinned. "Oh, how true is that? You should totally be a high-school philosopher or something, Abby. Or at least have a column in the paper..." she shrugged.  
Abby laughed inwardly at that thought and jumped as the bell rang. As Mr. Dig introduced himself to Abby, she realized that with friends like Miranda, Larry and Dave--particularly Dave--Hillridge wouldn't be so bad after all. She was actually interested in a class, and she kind of had friends to hang out with, so it was better than she originally thought it would be. Maybe she could handle it, after all.

Opening her notebook, she looked at what she already had on her 'notes to self' page. 'No letting things get to you. No blonde hair dye. No getting too close to the blonde ocean. Kate, Claire and Lizzie--avoid at all costs,' she thought for a second, then added, 'Mr. Sellers = Mr. Dig. Sellers = no. Miranda Sanchez, Larry Tudgeman = possible close friends...' she paused and glanced at Dave for a second, before writing the next thing down. Only when he glanced back at her, a grin on his face, did she click the top on her orange gel pen and write 'David Gordon = wow. Simply wow...' in cursive with stars all around it. Oh, yeah. She definitely liked it here.


End file.
